<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smutty Tumblr Prompts by MaliceDragoness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869254">Smutty Tumblr Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceDragoness/pseuds/MaliceDragoness'>MaliceDragoness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Devil Trigger tongue, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, clitoral stimulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceDragoness/pseuds/MaliceDragoness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling some smutty prompts on tumblr with the Devil May Cry boys. NSFW ahead!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smutty Tumblr Prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New to the fandom. I have a list of smutty prompts on Tumblr that I'm filling, and decided to try out the characters from DMC. I'm a little rusty, but I'm just doing this for fun. More tags and characters to follow.<br/>Tumblr username is <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/malicedragoness">@malicedragoness.</a><br/>The prompts are <a href="https://malicedragoness.tumblr.com/post/621675331252813824/smut-fic-prompts">here.</a></p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat dripped down your hot flesh. Strands of wet hair clung to your flushed cheeks. Frustrated tears streaming down your face, as your thighs twitch uncontrollably around Vergil’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-oh Vergil! P-please-“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sleet colored eyes stared down at you from the valley of your thighs, malicious smirk on his face while his tongue continued his slow torture on your soaking wet folds. He had you upside down in his lap, your head resting on the bed and your legs thrown over his shoulders. One arm around your hip, playing with your over sensitive clit, while his other massaged your breast. You could feel his hardened length pressed against your back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was his favorite position to have you in. To look down at you in your desperate state, hearing your pleading moans as he devoured you ruthlessly. Bringing you closer and closer to the edge, only to slow down, making you cry in sweet agony at being so close to finally coming and having it stripped away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no way for you to rock your hips against him, he would only pull back and chuckle darkly at you. Blood rushing to your head, and your neck was starting to hurt from being in the awkward position for what felt like hours. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had you completely under his control. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please what, my dear,” he taunted, his hot breath making your whole body tremble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“P-please let me cum. I want to cum!” Electricity shot through your nerve endings at every swipe of his tongue and flick of his fingers, making your limbs an uncontrollable mess. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vergil paused in his ministrations, a predatory gleam in his eyes and deep rumble in his chest. “Beg me for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hard swipe of his tongue made you sob in frustration. “<em>Vergil!</em> <em>Please please please!</em> I can’t- I can’t take it! I need you, <em>please!”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>A devilish smirk stretched his handsome face. His fingers and tongue slightly pick up their pace. “Keep going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your hands fisted the bed sheets as you cry out. Pleading for this cruel, beautiful man to give you what you desperately want. “I want to come on your tongue. I love it so much! It feels so good! I love your tongue, your lips, your hands. <em> Ohgod-” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>A low throaty growl sounded against your folds as he clutched you tighter to him. His eyes had an ethereal glow and his tongue started to swell and lengthen, making you shudder, feeling every ridge and soft spike of his devil triggered tongue against your velvety walls as he buried it deep inside you. His fingers and tongue set a brutal pace that had you moaning unintelligible words as the delicious heat in your abdomen began to tighten. Wave after wave of pleasure had your thighs clutching around his head, back bowing against him, your throat sore from crying out. You couldn’t take anymore!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Puh-please,” you managed to whimper out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come for me,” he growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And you did. Screaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Little supernovas exploded all throughout your body as you convulsed violently. Your eyes closed shut seeing nothing but stars, unable to form coherent thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could briefly feel yourself being lowered to the bed, the sheets providing too much stimulation for your over sensitized body, a small shiver ran down your spine. Vergil gently lapped up your slick and massaged your thighs, letting you come down from your intense high.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Little shudders ran through your nerve endings. The tip of his nose rubbed along your hips, your waist, and the underside of your breast. A light kiss was placed on your nipple, before Vergil finally nuzzled into your neck, breathing in your scent. He shifted your bodies around until you were tucked under his chin, his calloused hands rubbing circles on your back, and his still hard erection pressing against your belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You lazily pulled back, bleary eyes looking into his icy gray ones. “But you-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rest,” he commanded, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards. “You’ll need it for later.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>